herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Pearl
Blue Pearl is the personal servant of Blue Diamond and a minor antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Steven Universe. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall, who also voices the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl. Appearance Physically, she appears almost identical to the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl, as she also possesses a thin, tall build, a pointed nose, and pixie haircut. She has sky blue skin and chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair. In the fashion of her owner, Blue Diamond, the upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs. While it is not shown in the actual series, she has at least one eye, as seen in a drawing by Joe Johnston. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, similar to Yellow Pearl's, a knee-length, frost blue, sheer skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy and quiet Gem, performing her duties without speaking. Most instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Blue Pearl is also seen to be easily frightened, as shown when Greg Universe pops out of the bushes before her; she gasps and has a fearful expression on her face. Like other Homeworld Gems, Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem carrying out her Diamond's commands. She is also friendly, as she says, "Welcome back," to the Crystal Gems' Pearl in the episode, "Familiar", and she is brave enough to admit her liking to drawing, where as Yellow Pearl insists that feelings are irrelevant and refuses to say what she likes for fun. Biography Blue Pearl has served Blue Diamond for thousands of years, well before Pink Diamond owned Earth. The Answer Blue Pearl stands on Blue Diamond's Palanquin, and silently watches Sapphire speak with Blue Diamond. Steven's Dream Blue Pearl bows with Blue Diamond at Pink Diamond's Palanquin. She hears Steven and Greg moving in the bushes behind them, so she checks out the area, informing her Diamond that she believes they're not alone. Blue Pearl jumps a little when Greg appears before her suddenly, and she tells her Diamond that she has found a native. After being asked to, Blue Pearl escorts Greg to Blue Diamond. She follows her Diamond onto her ship as they head into space with Greg. That Will Be All Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl return to Pink Diamond's Zoo where the former continues to mourn for the late Pink Diamond. The two are promptly joined by Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. After failing to persuade Blue Diamond to shatter the remaining Rose Quartzes and cease her grieving, Yellow Diamond commands her Pearl to sing for Blue Diamond to comfort her. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl begin to sing a song in which they act as backing vocalists for Yellow Diamond, who persists in trying to convince her fellow Diamond to move on from their loss. The Trial Blue Pearl acts as the court illustrator at "Rose Quartz's" trial, crafting illustrations of the proceedings and reconstructions of Pink Diamond's shattering as told by Steven. During the proceedings, she is briefly affected by Blue Diamond's pathokinesis wave, and later is shocked by the defending Zircon's allegations, particularly in the question regarding Pink Diamond's Pearl. Now We're Only Falling Apart In a flashback, Blue Pearl is seen standing next to Pearl as their respective Diamonds discuss Earth. Familiar Blue Pearl escorts Steven and Pearl to Blue Diamond. While Steven is seeing Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl says to Pearl, "Welcome back." She later reminds her Diamond of an upcoming appointment. Together Alone Blue and Yellow Pearl help Steven plan his ball. When Steven asks them about things they enjoy doing, Blue Pearl quietly says that she likes to draw. She shows some of her drawings to the Crystal Gems and Yellow Pearl, who asks her to draw her from another angle. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Blue Diamond, who they leave with. At the ball, Blue Pearl announces the arrival of her Diamond. Quotes Abilities Blue Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Hologram Screen Projection: Blue Pearl has the capability of conjuring a blue hologram screen containing her drawings by using her hands. Relationships Blue Diamond For millennia, Blue Pearl has been traveling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her (though not as enthusiastically as Yellow Pearl), and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. Yellow Pearl The bulk of their relationship has not been explored. However, it may be a negative one. In "That Will Be All," when Yellow Pearl stands next to her, she grimaced at Blue Pearl with pride. Afterward, when ordered by Yellow Diamond, they sang together but only after Yellow Pearl implored her to join in. Pearl They are seen standing together in a flashback in "Now We're Only Falling Apart". Also, in "The Trial", when the defending Zircon mentioned Pearl, both Blue and Yellow Pearl appear shocked. In "Familiar" she is seen standing next to Pearl saying "welcome back," in a show of friendly recognition of her return. Steven Universe/Pink Diamond Blue Pearl views Steven as Pink Diamond, and as such treats him as a Diamond. Connie Maheswaran Connie told Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl what fun is. This helped inspire Blue Pearl to openly state her love for drawing. Gemstone Blue_Pearl_Gemstone.png Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Related to Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Immortals Category:Non-Action Category:Superorganism Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Harmonizers Category:Honest